


Over and Over

by CrimsonLotus



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of reincarnation one shots. </p><p>2nd one: </p><p>Third time is the charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me, But Not You

       It’s was a bit peculiar, he guessed. And very much anticlimactic, considering how they had met and parted in the past. Their past life, that is. For this life and the world that came with it, it was very fitting. They lead peaceful lives, no kingship, no clans. In this world they were just Munakata Reshi, top of his class and in his last year of high school, a bit socially awkward but loved for his parental nature, and Souh Mikoto, the well loved soccer captain, best known for his laid back attitude and easy smile.

      It was a school trip that brought them together, Munakata’s class had chosen a stay in Kyoto, where Souh lived. It wasn’t a very traditional trip, with the school’s most common destination being Ouchijuku. It was though, where fate had finally stepped in and had the two reunite. But it wasn’t until the second to last day that they actually met.

      Souh, was laying back in a booth at his normal haunt, a local coffee shop run by Kusanagai Izumo, when a girl with blonde hair walked in with a tall boy with blue tinted hair behind her. He cringed as the girl, in a mildly loud voice, asked her friend if he though they would have red bean paste for her to put in her coffee. Such an idea was horrifying, but it told him exactly who had come in. Awashima Seri, former second in command of the Blue clan, and Munakata Reshi, former King of the blue clan. He had no idea if they remembered the old life, and if they did if they would even want to talk to him. After all they weren’t obligated to anymore, he wasn’t their duty in this life.

     He sighed deeply, and wondered if it was worth trying to talk to them. He relationship with Munakata had never been very stable, or much of a proper relationship to begin with. It was very posible that even if he remembered, Munakata would want nothing to do with him. There wasn’t a Dresden Slate now, he didn’t have a sword that he could threaten to drop anymore, he couldn’t just randomly start a fight anymore (without his title as a King, he no longer was above the police), he had nothing to guarantee that Munakata would pay him any attention.

     But perhaps, the former King would remember, perhaps Munakata would sit down with him and discuss what had happened after his death, tell him first hand what had happened to the Red clan. But that was just a ‘if’, a small hope that he had thought he had gotten rid off long ago. He let out a low chuckle, he’d gotten pretty pathetic, thinking about this one being his Munakata when he didn’t know if Munakata remembered him.  
He glanced up and ended up locking eyes with Munakata, who’s face held a small amount of amusement and confusion. Munakata stepped out of the line, and slowly walked over. For a split second Souh wished he still had his powers, that he was still a King, that he could turn this into one of their typically fights and then go home with him.

But then Munakata had smiled at him and, in that same crystal clear voice that haunted his dreams, spoke to him.

“You know what they say about people who laugh at themselves, don’t you?"

       His voice held amusement and lacked the biting sting of an insult, but held no traces of familiarity. His face displayed no remembrance, this was not his Munakata. He wanted to break something, to release the disappointment he felt, the shame, the sadness, if he had less self control he might of attacked Munakata, yelled about their past, the one that haunted every dream and dominated his thoughts, but that would only earn him an arrest, and possibly a dead Munakata. And so, with all the mirth he could muster he smiled, and finally spoke to the man he’d being looking for all his life.

“Those who laugh at themselves are blessed-"  
“For they will never cease to be amused.”

       When Munakata not only finished the quote, but cut him off, he tossed his head back and laughed. This might be his Munakata, if not then they are very similar. He had one test, one try to confirm that this was not his Munakata. He pulled a cigaret from the case in his pocket, but no lighter. Munakata always carried one with him, if only so Souh wouldn’t abuse his powers.

“Ya got a light?”  Munakata scoffed but made no move to pull out a lighter, he didn’t have one. This…This isn’t my Munakata he realized.

“You are not old enough to be smoking, neither am I. You are a reckless person, are you not?”

      Souh laughed, “I don’t smoke a lot, so don’t worry.” He put the cigaret away, and extend his hand.

“I’m Souh Mikoto, and you’re the studious, boring type, aren’t you?"

      Munakata smiled a little and reached out to shake his hand.

“I am Munakata Reshi.”

  _Yes, this wasn’t his Munakata._

“Where are you from Munakata?" Munakata took a seat across from him, and motioned to Seri to show her where he was sitting.

  _But that wouldn’t be a problem._


	2. Third Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh is on his third reincarnation, as it turns out third time really is the charm. (un-betaed, actually i need a beta I don't have one)

When Suoh first reincarnated he’d found it amusing, he had chosen to die due to his immense burden and had been reborn into a carefree life with a well off family, with Izumo and Tatara as his brothers. 

Izumo opened a coffee shop, he believed they were less likely to attract trouble and he no longer wanted anything dangerous near him, and coffee was healthier and would never be mixed with red been paste.  With it bearing the same name as their old bar it served as a beacon to all who remembered their past.  Slowly but surely the rest of the Homra had made their way to him. They weren’t the tight family they used to be, but it was still nice to have them around. 

      Unsurprisingly Fushimi came along side Yata. He didn’t mingle with the others but instead stayed glued to Yata and surprisingly Suoh, he’d spent a surprisingly large amount of time just hovering in the background where ever he was, though it was nothing more than that his captain would surely seek Suoh out and Munakata was who he wanted to see. After his captain returned Fushimi would disconnect from Suoh and reconnect to Munakata, in theory at least. Eventually he’d learn Fushimi considered Munakata to be his second most important person, to be a father figure. His captain’s death had left Fushimi unhinged and desperate for closure.

     So they stayed together, and looking back on it they had all been much more happy than the first time around. But despite all their efforts they all weren’t as close as they were the first time, but they were there and that was what mattered. He knows they didn’t need each other like they used to, but that didn’t make it hurt less.

      Little by little everyone left, Tatara married a nice girl from his high school class, and Izumo had married one of the baristas that work at Homra. Sweet little Anna had gone to Europe to study art at a prestigious collage, she called weekly. In the end Fushimi ended up being the only blue to turn up, which disappointed both Izumo and himself.  It was after Fushimi’s thirtieth birthday that Fushimi and Yata left for America. It had become clear that Munakata wasn’t going to come to them, so Fushimi accepted a job transfer.  Yata left with him, Suoh hadn't expected Yata to leave his boyfriend of fifteen years, and for Fushimi it was pointless to stay around Homra anymore.  Suoh was the only one left without someone else to turn to.

In the end Munakata never did surface, and Suoh never did find anyone else that interested him quite like Munakata. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t content, his life was good without Munakata, but still he would of liked to see him again. But At forty five, due to Suoh died in his sleep, and ten years late he was born again. 

       Suoh’s second reincarnation was barely any different from his first. The first main difference was that Fushimi and Yata had been born in America, and Anna in Germany. But they all grouped together nonetheless. Fushimi was considerably more open, but still answered most questions with a tongue click, sigh, or ’tch’.  The other big difference was the former second in command, Awashima Seri. She had shown up at Homra, which was a coffee shop again, and asked the barista if she could put red bean paste in her drink and the barista had very firmly stated that that was not allowed. Within forty five seconds Izumo had appeared and declared Seri to be the exception to the rule.  

      He had watched all his friends find their happiness with their loves, or excel at their chosen careers. But Suoh, no matter how hard he tried, was not happy. He had tried to find a career path that he enjoyed but they all left him feeling unsatisfied. His love life had been equally lackluster. He was slowly destroying him self, he had started drinking heavily and sleeping the weeks away, and he didn’t have the red aura to blame it on this time. He doesn’t remember how he died, the last clear thing was Fushimi sending him a photo of Munakata’s gravestone. He knows he lived after that, but most onlookers would be hard pressed to even dare to call him filth at that point, he had shut down. 

     He shifts around on his bed, he has not moved in maybe three hours, he should stop getting so hung up on the past. His now, his present, was fantastic. He let go of all the tension and the pressure, finally fully accepted that he was not now and never going to be the red king ever again. 

      When he hit his third life he had no idea what to expect. This time around he was filthily rich, and Anna was his mother and his father, to his immense surprise, was Kamamoto. Anna was a world famous dancer, her picture lines the walls of many aspiring dancers, even Seri this go around has immense respect for her. Kamamoto, who he refused to call father, is a four star chef and owner of a popular chain of fancy restaurants. 

      His memories of the past had settled firmly in his head when he was fourteen, and Anna, whom he was used to protecting and caring for, had held him in tightly her arms, as if she never wanted to let him go. She had promised, over and over, to him that they were all going to be happy this time. This time she would protect and love him, this time he could rest easy. It was like she could tell that this was their last try at life, and that Suoh was finally accepting being a normal human again.

     So far she had been right, this time everyone was a close friend to his family. Izumo and Bando had been adopted by Anna. Kosuke lived two houses down and Eric practically lived there too. This time around the two had finally decided to date and every sunday night climb through his window. Yata, who was four years younger and lived two blocks away, would drag them all around town on the weekends, and then they would crash at Dewa and Chitose’s place (the two were brothers now, and they had grown quite close.) or Agaki's place. Everyone but two very important people were all with him again. But for once he didn’t feel like he was physically missing them, it was as if he was just waiting this time. 

     Homra, this go around, was a club. Or at least it is going to be. A club with no specific activity, just ‘social health’ as Izumo had listed it on the forms. Once they all were out of school, Izumo had decided Homra would this time be a night club, and everyone was welcome to work there if they wished. He would be either a bartender or a bouncer, and as Suoh was a creature of habit, would live above the club. They all were planning for it to be the next true and real feeling Homra. In his third life he would be home again. But of course he was thinking way too far ahead. They have not even started their last year of high school yet, that happens in two weeks, theres no point in thinking so far ahead. 

     They are all supposed to meet up soon, after all it is Suoh’s birthday. Eighteen, if Munakata was in this life he would most likely be eighteen too. If there was one thing that bothers Suoh deeply its that Munakata has never come to him, that he might not of been reincarnated with them. The person that time had ingrained in his mind, that even though the first time around had had them a meager enemies, that could defiantly love each other, with benefits. It hurts to try and remember Munakata, being reincarnated twice can do that. But it hurts even more to know that he never got to know Reisi, the man behind the blue king. All he ever knew of Reisi was what he managed to observe from the cracks in the blue kings facade. But what he had heard from Fushimi of their days in the Scepter Four together, Suoh had fallen deeply in love. Really that only makes it worse, he loves second hand knowledge, not the real thing. 

        He jumps slightly when his phone sounds off with his text alert. Clicking it reveals it to be a picture sent by Yata. A smile graces his face when he notices that not only has Yata found not only Fushimi _but_ Awashima is in the frame too. Albeit  half of her is covered by Izumo who has her trapped in a hug and partially lifted off of the ground. Fushimi is looking into the camera, not smiling, but not frowning either, which is a good sign. A second photo arrives and his heart seizes for a second. Similing up at him is Tatara, his nose is bunched up and one of his eyes is closed, and really Suoh is elated. One of his best friends is back, that is one of the best birthday presents ever.  He gets a text next, ‘But wait, there is more to come Mikoto!’ He really hopes no one has tried to do something stupid like get a male striper. They had done that last time and it was a horrible memory. Theres a punning at his window, so he slides it open and laughs as everyone tumbles to the floor, after several years they still hadn’t gotten good at going through windows. Fushimi is the last to come through, he is marginally more graceful than the rest. Suoh was going to close the window but before he could Tatara is on top of him, rambling about how much he has missed him. Abruptly he retracts from him and then Suoh’s attention is pulled back to the window. The Fushimi is helping a lanky teen with dark hair and glasses crawl through the opening, and just as the others did he tumbles onto the ground. 

        Suoh is rather sure he is hallucinating or dreaming, because there is no way Munakata Reisi is on his bedroom floor. There is no way those violet eyes are real. It’s all impossible. Maybe he has finally gone insane, he simply became so obsessed with his memory of Munakata that his brain made a Munakata. Yeah, that makes sense.

Yata tugs on his shirt sleeve and asks him if he is okay, then he realizes he has been standing there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. And Munakata has the audacity to smile as if nothing is wrong. Then Izumo silently herds everyone out of the room, just in case the reunion gets too personal.

       “Happy birthday Mikoto.” Resis murmurs into his ear and his hands are slightly squeezing his shoulders.  Its then that his brain catches up with his body and he realizes he has moved. He is full on laying on Reisi, pressed up against him and his hands are shaking from how tight they’re holding onto Resis’s shirt. He presses a chaste kiss on his lips and murmurs,”It is happy Reisi.” 

 

Third time is the charm, right?

 

 


End file.
